


A Royal Tale

by StoryAnonGuy33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Knight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romance, Suspense, Traveling, prince - Freeform, sword action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/StoryAnonGuy33
Summary: "That doesn't matter Liam, you know I'd never treat you differently because of status. I'd never let something small like that stop us from being together" Zayn explained."What of your father? The kingdom, an heir..." Liam listed off, that lump in his throat back again.Or where Liam is a member of Zayn's royal guard, journeying with him to a neighboring kingdom. Though the two soon find themselves dealing with more than mutual affection.





	1. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing well I hope  
> So I thought I'd try my hand at an action fic  
> Though please note, I'm not a Medieval expert. So they aren't talking in ye old English or anything like that. (Probably for the better)  
> And even though it's action I tried not to make it too violent, didn't want to turn people away from it or anything.  
> Don't forget to comment and like!  
> Enjoy!  
> (Own nothing, all mistakes are my own)

      Zayn strolled through the castle veranda, it was a nice day today and being stuck inside sounded like such a bore. Granted whether or not he was _allowed_ out here right now was another story.

 "Whatever" he mumbled, continuing to walk to the courtyard, then to his favorite place in the gardens. His footsteps echoed slightly, other than the birds chirping it was quiet, peaceful. As he moved further toward the courtyard the stillness was broken by the familiar sound of wooden swords. Was it that time of the day already?

 "If the royal guards are training, then that means..." Zayn smiled, hurrying off along the walkway. The royal guards trained nearly everyday, even in rain they moved indoors to practice their drills. Zayn's long robe swept behind him, quickly turning the corner he saw a group of twelve men training. Though Zayn knew most of them by name, he was particularly interested in who was leading the drills. Okay, maybe not leading but assisting in leading. It was Liam Payne, the head captain's son. Zayn leaned up against a pillar, trying not to ruffle his robes too much. He watched as Liam quickly disarmed two much larger men. His skill with a sword was something. Zayn himself was trained in swordsmanship but compared to Liam he'd lose in an instant. Mostly because they trained together often and he lost...frequently. In his defense Liam's father had trained him since he was young, so he might have a _bit_ of an advantage. Zayn smiled to himself, just thinking of Liam made him....happy. They've known each other since childhood and he was someone Zayn always wanted around. Even if it meant skipping out on lessons, or the other hundred things he had to do a day. Liam was instructing a few men until he glanced Zayn's way. He said something to them before trotting over to him. Zayn stood up straight, trying to fix his now crumpled sleeve.

 "Zayn hello" Liam smiled, Zayn knowing he rarely called him prince or your highness. Which was fine for him.

 "Good afternoon Liam, working hard I see?" he chuckled, Liam chuckling back.

 "We are, will you be joining us today?" he offered, Zayn tapping his chin.

 "Probably not now, though if you'd like to train together later, I'd be happy to" he replied. Liam nodded lightly,

 "We'll plan for it, I'll come find you later then?" he said, Zayn nodding.

 "Good, I'll be waiting for you" he smiled, trying not to sound _too_ eager. Liam leaned forward and brushed Zayn's crumpled sleeve a bit.

 "There, now when they find you skipping out on lessons in the garden you'll be presentable" he joked, Zayn's face warming up.

 "At least we're on the same page" he said before leaving. Trying not to let on that Liam makes him feel flustered or anything. 

 

 

 

 

     Liam carried two wooden swords as he walked through the large corridor leading to the study. He had heard from a castle guard that Zayn was in fact found in the garden earlier. So he figured even though it was late, he be catching up on his work.

 "He's such a funny prince" Liam smiled, knowing how boring Zayn found his lessons to be. Zayn was...one of a kind, well to Liam anyway. He stopped mid-stride,

 "No, he's a prince...I'm...not" Liam told himself, for the hundredth time he was sure. It was something he had to remind himself of often. Despite how he felt and how they may act while together, it was just the way it was. He let out a long sigh before regaining his composure and resuming his walk. Passing a few attendants as he moved down the hall, he also noticed Zayn's tutor leaving.

 "Good, lessons over" Liam thought, saying his hellos to those walking by. Despite not many saying anything back. Well not the tutor anyway.

 "He probably finds me to be a bad influence" Liam chuckled to himself, often helping Zayn find decent hiding places. Arriving at the study, Liam knocked a few times.

 "Enter" he heard through the solid oak door, walking in he found Zayn slumped over on a desk, surrounded by books and papers.

 "Lessons go well today?" Liam jokingly asked, taking a seat next to the desk. Zayn let out a groan,

 "I don't wanna talk about it" he huffed, picking his head up.

 "I passed your tutor, I think he may be out to get me" Liam chuckled, glancing over a scroll.

 "Why?" Zayn questioned, Liam shrugging.

 "Probably because he knows I help you hide during lessons" he said, Zayn making an "Ah" sound.

 "But who am I to refuse an order from the prince" Liam laughed, Zayn's expression growing serious.

 "Liam, you should know by now I've _never_ actually ordered you to do anything" he said softly, Liam nodded, feeling light headed all of a sudden.

 "We...we should get to training if you still feel up to it" he said, standing back up again. Zayn watching him from his chair.

 "Yes, that sounds fine. I'm tired of all this sitting anyway" he stated, Liam could tell he was clearly finished with his lessons for today. They left the study, Zayn interlocking his arm with Liam's as they walked. They....always walked like this together, when they were alone anyway. It never bothered Liam and since Zayn was the one who started it in the first place, he figured he was all right with it.

 "Does the indoor training room sound reasonable?" Liam asked,

 "Yes, that way we'll still have time to wash up before dinner" Zayn replied, both heading down an adjacent hall. The late afternoon sun streamed in the large windows, lighting up the rather gloomy castle.

 "Remind me to tell my father to add more torches in the hallways. It's downright depressing here" Zayn commented, looking around. Liam trying to stifle a laugh,

 "I'll try to remember" he smiled, knowing Zayn wouldn't actually forget. That's something Liam always loved about him, he never stopped in trying to make things better. Even if his father waved off a few of his ideas now and then, it didn't stop him.

 "Liam, we're here" Zayn said, snapping him back to the here and now.

 "Yes, yes, let's begin" he replied, opening the door to the training room.

 

 

 

     

     Zayn sidestepped another swing, using the momentum from it to thrust his wooden sword forward. Liam easily moved into a block and stepped in, his pommel only inches from Zayn's nose.

 "That was good, you've improved again" Liam smiled, Zayn only shrugging.

 "Apparently not enough" he mumbled, looking down at his wooden rapier. He trained alone frequently, since Liam was often busy with his own duties. Not to mention his busy schedule.

 "Zayn, you know that's not true. It's getting harder and harder to best you" Liam said, walking up to him. He gently lifted Zayn's chin with his finger,

 "Want to go another round? Or do you want instruction?" he smiled, that smile that made easily made Zayn lose his train of thought.

 "Instruction if you please" Zayn said, wondering if his heart sped up from sparring or from Liam being so close. Liam moved to grab a wooden rapier of his own, placing his wooden longsword down.

 "I have a feeling you'll be teaching me instead of the other way around" Liam laughed, feeling the weight of the wooden sword.

 "Can you show me that block you used?" Zayn asked, Liam nodded.

 "Of course, first slowly thrust at my chest like you did before" he instructed, Zayn doing as he was told.

 "Now, this block can get a little tricky, you need to judge the distance before stepping in" Liam went on,

 "Keep your balance and swipe to the side" he said, knocking Zayn's blade aside while taking a step in.

 "Now that you're within range, you can flip your sword back and strike with the pommel" Liam finished, close to Zayn's face again. Zayn made a face, Liam made it look so easy before.

 "Don't worry Zayn, you'll be adding it to your repertoire in no time" Liam smiled,

 "This only means we'll be spending more time training together" Zayn stated, hinting that he really just wanted to spend more time with Liam.

 "I would be more than glad to" Liam smiled, Zayn nodding, feeling warm again. Zayn was about to speak up as the door opened, an older man walking in and bowing.

 "Your highness, the king request's your presence. It is time for dinner" he said, Zayn letting out a small sigh.

 "Yes thank you Grey, I'll be along" he said,

 "The head captain also is requesting Sir Liam, he said to come to the Castle Barracks post haste" Grey added, Liam looking surprised.

 "Thank you Grey, I'll be on my way as well then" he said, Grey turning on his heel and leaving.

 "I guess that ends our session for today" Liam said, looking a bit put off.

 "I was hoping you'd join me for dinner too" Zayn admitted, Liam chuckling a bit.

 "Perhaps tomorrow?" he asked,

 "I will plan for it" Zayn replied, both walking out to the hallway.

 "Have a pleasant evening Zayn and I'll see you tomorrow" Liam offered,

 "You as well Liam and I'm looking forward to it" Zayn replied, both heading their own way.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn adjusted his collar as he walked into the large dining room, his father already at the head of the table. His mother adjacent to him. He walked down to his usual seat, the many ornate standing candelabras offered a soft glow. The large fireplace at the end of the room generating most of the light. They didn't usually light the hanging chandeliers unless it was a ball or banquet but Zayn liked the soft light, it was nice.

 "Forgive my tardiness Father, I was training with Liam and then had to wash up" Zayn offered, sitting down.

 "I see, try to be more prompt next time" he said, Zayn knowing his firm but kind tone.

 "Did your training go well son?" his mother asked, Zayn nodding.

 "Yes, Liam is a very good teacher" he smiled, hoping the low light would offer some cover to his giddiness.

 "That's good to hear, I'm happy you're enjoying yourself" his mother added before beginning to eat her meal. It was quiet as they ate, not that dinner was usually filled with conversation. Don't get him wrong, he loved his parents dearly. They were always just so busy it seemed like they never really had time to just chat. Then when they did, it was always quiet.

 "Zayn there is something important we need to discuss" his father suddenly said,

 "Now now dear, let's wait till after dinner" his mother commented.

 "Is something wrong?" Zayn questioned, hoping this wasn't about his little garden trip. Or something negative about Liam,

 "No, just an important matter" his father replied. Zayn only nodding, that not really answering any of his questions. The rest of dinner was a bit tense, mostly for Zayn. He really hoped that it wasn't going to be something where he and Liam had to go their separate ways. Or about Liam being a bad influence on him, which was just plain wrong. If anything Liam was a _good_ influence on him. 

 "Thinking of him makes me wonder what _his_ important matter was" Zayn thought, hoping Liam wasn't going to increase his patrols or something.

 "I'll see even less of him" he sighed, picking at the last of his dinner.

 "Are you finished your highness" a chambermaid asked,

 "Oh, yes thank you" he replied, the woman clearing his tableware away. His father still had that serious look on his face, 

 "Now Zayn, you know of our neighbors to the west don't you?" his father asked, Zayn nodding.

 "The kingdom of Korid?" he replied, his father nodding.

 "As I'm sure you know, the peace between our kingdoms has been...shaky at best" he went on, Zayn knowing Koird was harder to negotiate with, for whatever reason.

 "Though I believe through an act of providence, they have reached out and wish to sign a peace treaty with us" his father added,

 "That's good then right?" Zayn asked, feeling there was more to it than only that.

 "Yes, the only thing is that they wish for us to sign the peace treaty there" his father added, looking at his wife, than back to Zayn.

 "I want you to come with us. To Korid and witness the signing of the treaty" his father said, Zayn was taken back. Travel? To Korid?

 "We depart in two days and it will be a two day journey. I'll give you that time to prepare son" he finished, standing up to leave. Zayn merely nodded, his stomach nervous to say the least.

 "What will Liam think of all this?" he thought, wanting to tell him.

 

 

 

 

     Liam walked with Zayn through the gardens, arm in arm as usual. The preparations for the trip to Korid were thankfully giving Liam and Zayn some free time. Even though they'll both be leaving tomorrow.

 "So that's everything he said about the trip?" Liam asked, Zayn nodding. Liam could tell Zayn was nervous, not that he wasn't. A day ago his father had explained that he, Liam, and a few others in the royal guard will be traveling to Korid with the king and prince to sign a peace treaty. On top of that he explained that their informants caught wind of an anti treaty group hiding out between here and the kingdom of Korid . This caused all sorts of problems in trying to get there safely. Zayn seemed to be kept in the dark about the anti treaty group, figuring his father had his reasons for doing so.

 "Liam, I'm very glad you'll be coming with us" Zayn admitted, Liam's heart jumping a bit.

 "I am assigned to be your personal guard for the entire journey, so..." he trailed off, not wanting to get too carried away. Zayn squeezed his arm a little,

 "Yes but it being _you_ makes all the difference" he said softly, the wind gently blowing between them.

 "Ca...care to sit?" Liam asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden, Zayn nodding. Both taking a seat on a stone bench under a topiary arch.

 "I was also very happy to hear you and I....will be spending so much time together" Liam confessed. Zayn looking at him, almost surprised. He was still holding onto his arm, not that Liam was in a hurry for that to end. It always made him feel comfortable, Zayn always made him feel comfortable. Zayn chuckled a bit,

 "I'm glad we're on the same page" he said, Liam knowing he used that phrase when he was flustered. Not that Liam would lead on that he knows. He knew they've had this back and forth for....quite some time now. It was  _more_ than witty banter, it was closer to courting if anything. That's....that's what Liam wanted it to be, but status and all that.

 "Remember though, it won't be all fun and games. I'll be doing my job to protect you" Liam added, Zayn smiling again.

 "I know and for that I am thankful" he offered softly, Liam wondering if Zayn knew _he_ was flustered now. Zayn leaned up against him, resting his head on Liam's shoulder.

 "Let us stay for a bit" he said,

 "I would like nothing more" Liam replied happily, knowing for the next few days, things were going to be a bit more complicated.

 "No, don't think that. Everything will turn out fine, the treaty will be singed and we'll return home safely" Liam thought, looking down at Zayn. Knowing he had to protect him, duty or not.

 

 

 

 

     Liam adjusted his sword frog for the fifth time in at least two minutes. It was early morning, before sunrise to be exact. Not that he had much sleep last night anyway. Despite going on patrols and dealing with less than happy people now and then. This was his first time being part of something so.... _important_. He paced by the few carriages, The king and Zayn weren't here yet but his father figured one last check was in order.

 "Liam calm yourself, you'll run ragged before the journey even begins" his father chuckled, Liam letting out a breath.

 "This...is all a bit much for me I think" he confessed, feeling he was still too inexperienced for this. His father chuckled again,

 "Liam do you think I would've asked if you _weren't_ ready?" he asked, Liam sort of shrugging in response.

 "You've proven yourself time and again that you are a capable member of the royal guard" his father smiled,

 "Even though we're facing unknown odds, I know you'll be able to handle it" he finished, patting Liam's shoulder.

 "Besides, no one is a better fit to be the prince's personal guard" he added. Liam hoping the low light and fog were covering up his now red face.

 "Fa....father" he mumbled, his father merely laughing in response.

 "Now put your cloak on, I can see them coming" his father added, clearly serious now. Liam wrapped his long cloak around his shoulders, hoping his nerves wouldn't show too much.

 "Your majesty, good morning" his father bowed, Liam bowing as well.

 "Good morning to you all. Is everything prepared?" the King asked, both he and Zayn dressed in cheaper looking traveling garb.

 "It is your majesty. We will be traveling under the guise of merchants, which is why things may not be as luxurious as you are accustomed to" Liam's father began, Zayn looking a bit confused.

 "Now if you will" he motioned, the king walking to the first carriage. The four other royal guards taking their places. Liam moved to stop Zayn,

 "Our carriage is here your highness" Liam pointed, Zayn nodding.

 "Your highness?" Zayn chuckled, taking a seat across from Liam in the small carriage.

 "Your father is here, I couldn't just call you by your first name" Liam commented,

 "I think he'd make an exception for you Liam" Zayn smiled, Liam chuckling lightly. Liam caught glimpse of Zayn's rapier, it was one he hadn't seen before.

 "Is that a new sword?" Liam asked, the carriage beginning to jostle as they set out.

 "Yes, my father gave it to me last night. I wanted to show you but it had already gotten too late" Zayn said, holding it up. It was an average rapier, a scuffed yet ornate looking hand guard. It was practical, which showed since it looked as if it was used frequently.

 "My father said when he was my age, it was his first sword. So he thought it was time he passed it on to me" Zayn said, smiling.

 "I'm not entirely used to it's weight but it's comfortable to use" he added, Liam nodding.

 "I have a feeling you'll do just fine with it" he offered, Zayn letting out a yawn.

 "Would you care for a rest?" Liam asked. Zayn nodding and moving next to Liam.

 "Though I wouldn't enjoy leaning against the wall" he chuckled, interlocking their arms and resting his head on Liam's shoulder. He let out a comfortable sigh,

 "I'll wake you in a bit" Liam said softly, Zayn only humming out a response. Liam letting out a breath of his own. Hoping things...will be alright.

 

 

 

      The carriage shook for what felt the the tenth time in only a few minutes. Zayn letting out a small mumble, still holding onto Liam's arm. If anything that was the only plus to this trip so far, having Liam with him. Not that he wasn't excited about visiting Korid with his father but well.....Liam and all that. He blinked his eyes open, expecting a brighter looking day but it seemed it was still dark out.

 "I slept the entire day?" Zayn asked, Liam letting out a laugh.

 "No, we've encountered some poor weather. It's been raining for a while now" he replied, _that_ made more sense.

 "You've only slept for a little while, maybe an hour or so" Liam added, Zayn letting out a sigh. He looked down, his travelers cloak covering him like a blanket.

 "You...seemed cold" Liam commented, Zayn unable to hold back a smile,

 "Thank you Liam" he said, resting against him again. It was quiet for a bit, other than the rain hitting the carriage roof.

 "It's going to be a long trip isn't it?" Zayn asked, he felt Liam lean onto him.

 "No, it'll be over before you know and we'll be off together, hiding in the garden like always" he chuckled. Zayn feeling more at ease, but still. Something about this whole thing seemed _off_ to him. Like he had a bad feeling that just wouldn't go away.

 "Just....just be sure to stay with me the whole time okay?" Zayn asked, trying not to lead on that he was concerned. Liam took his hand gently,

 "Like you even need to ask" he said softly, Zayn's heart speeding up slightly.

 "So long as we're on the same page" he mumbled out,

 "Always" Liam replied.

 "So....um, are we making any stops before Korid?" Zayn questioned, despite the fact that he already knew.

 "Yes, first at a small outpost town of Drumchapel, then Korid is practically right around the corner. Not many towns have taken root past Drumchapel. The forest is too dense and not the best to cultivate land or crops" Liam explained.

 "You never cease to impress me Liam" Zayn smiled,

 "That's...pretty common knowledge" Liam replied sheepishly.

 "Liam, don't sell yourself short. You're intelligent, maybe you'd end up being a better prince than me" Zayn laughed, he caught Liam's expression sullen slightly.

 "Perhaps..." he trailed off, 

 "Liam is something..." Zayn began, only for the carriage to stop suddenly, the two jolting in their seats.

 "What's going on?" Liam asked, looking tense.

 

 

 

      "Stay seated Zayn" Liam instructed, Zayn merely nodding as Liam opened the door.

 "Gregory what's happening?" he asked, the royal guard member shrugging in response.

 "I really have no idea, I'm waiting for the all clear signal" he replied, Liam debating if he should go check or wait here.

 "No....I need to stay with Zayn, father's up ahead so it'll be fine" he thought, knowing he had to stick to the plan. The rain was letting up a bit but the road was a muddy mess, maybe they got stuck? He noticed two men walking down toward them. Liam squinted but he didn't recognize them,

 "Hello there, happy merchants" one joked.

 "You seem to have a lot on your hands here. It's your lucky day, my friends and I are willing to help lighten your load" the other grinned pointing to the carriage with an already drawn sword.

 "So if you'd be so kind to step down" he added, his expression and tone changing completely. Liam wasn't sure what to do, if they saw Zayn....what about his father and the king? Gregory made some sort of frustrated grunt before moving to throw a knife at the one man. It struck him in the shoulder as he let out an angry sounding grunt.

 "That's it, I try to be accommodating but if this is how you're going to be, fine. BOYS! Take 'em all out!" he shouted. Liam's nerves now in a complete frenzy. Gregory knew better than to engage in combat this way. Especially since they had the king and Zayn here with them. Liam didn't get the chance to ask him, Gregory already hopping off the drivers seat to engage the highwaymen. More rising yells could be heard from further ahead. Liam spun around opening the door to an understandably frightened Zayn.

 "Stay here!" Liam commanded, slamming the door shut and turning to see two men running toward him. Using his current height advantage he swiftly kicked one away, the other jumping back and drawing his sword. Swinging downward, Liam jumped from the carriage, the man's sword now stuck in a wood plank. Liam thew a few precise punches, knocking the man out. He drew his own sword, his hands shaking, not to mention his legs.

 "Get a grip Liam" he told himself, knowing _now_ was the worst possible time to choke. If anything, he had to regroup with his father. Three more highwaymen rushed toward him, two of them quickly falling to the ground, dead. Liam using this chance to thrust his pommel into the third man's forehead, knocking him back.

 "Liam!" his father called, moving from where the three men where seconds ago.

 "I'm here! Father!" Liam replied, he saw his father slightly limping, a deep looking cut on his arm.

 "Father....you're hurt, hold on" Liam said, feeling even more frantic.

 "Liam no, listen! You and Zayn have to escape, we're outnumbered and outmaneuvered" his father said.

"What about his majesty?" Liam asked,

 "He's safe for now. He and I will escape together. We'll all disband and meet at Korid. We discussed this...You know what to do, Now GO!" he father finished, rushing back into the fray. Liam froze for a second, everything was.....everything was too much. He shook his head, opening the carriage door again.

 "Liam what's..." Zayn began,

 "Grab your bag and sword, we're leaving" Liam stated, Zayn's eyes widening.

 "What about my father?" he asked,

 "He's fine, but we need to go, now!" Liam scrambled, grabbing his own pack. He and Zayn moved around the back of their carriage.

 "We're fleeing into the woods, can you run?" Liam asked, still shaking but trying to stay calm for Zayn. He nodded, the shouts and yells of fighting still filling the air.

 "Go now!" Liam said, both breaking into a sprint, heading deeper inside the forest.

 

 

 

      Zayn and Liam dashed through the forest. Zayn trying not to trip on any bushes or plants. On top of that, the wet ground made it easy to lose your footing. He could still hear yelling, they weren't clear of the danger yet.

 "Don't look back Zayn" Liam panted, looking as scared and out of sorts as he was. 

 "That makes me feel a little bit better at least" he thought, Liam quickly ducked behind a tree, motioning Zayn over.

 "Put your cloak on" Liam said, trying to catch his breath. Zayn wrapping it around his shoulders and clasping it. He was out of breath as well, not sure if he could run much further.

 "Are....are we waiting until they're gone?" Zayn asked, wiping his forehead.

 "No...we, we have to keep moving. My father told me we're all disbanding and meeting up at Korid" Liam explained, his voice shaky. Zayn just sorta looked at him, disbanding? What about his father? What about Liam's father?

 "What....what about...We have to go back!" Zayn began, not sure he even want to entertain the thought of his father being...Liam grabbed his hand.

 "Zayn it's all right, I'm sure they're both safe and already on the move. We need to get deeper into the forest and find some sort of shelter" he said, his eyes slightly red. Zayn _knew_ he was right...they couldn't risk being caught. Not to mention his father wasn't the only one out there.

"I'm...I'm sorry, you're right we should go" Zayn mumbled, not letting go of Liam's hand. They moved quickly, the forest growing denser the further they walked. It was quiet now, eerie quiet, Zayn still had a bad feeling.

 "We need to find a cave, an abandoned shack, anything" Liam said, Zayn not seeing much of anything other than bushes and trees. Zayn heard something a bit further behind them,

 "Liam wait....did you hear that?" he whispered, both stopping in their tracks. Liam was scanning behind them, the dense forest absorbed sounds to a degree. Which made it difficult to pinpoint where something was. Zayn had his hand on the hilt of his sword, not sure if he'd...be able to fight in _actual_ combat.

 "Looks like I finally caught up with ya" a voice said, turning back to front to see a man with a wounded shoulder. He had blood on his face and on tunic. Liam stepped in front of Zayn,

 "You know, I lost some good men today. Your wares weren't even worth stealing on top of that!" he said angrily,

 "So you know what they say, an eye for an eye" he sneered. Liam drew his own sword as the man rushed them.

 "Don't move" Liam said, taking his stance. He blocked a few blows from the mans sword. Liam appeared as if he was trying to wear him down. Just as he went to slash downward he broke off and dashed toward Zayn.

 "Always take out the weaklings first!" he laughed, Zayn froze....weakling? Wait...this man was....was trying to kill him! Zayn managed to dodge at the last second, rolling to the ground. He tried to catch his footing, Liam rushing over and blocking another strike meant for him. He threw out a swift kick to the man's torso. Causing him to fall to the ground, Liam panting and wiping his forehead.

 "With that wound and him running to catch up to us, he was bound to collapse soon anyway" he commented. Zayn merely nodded, still shaking at everything that just happened.

 "We...we should go" he said, Liam nodding, taking his hand again as they continued walking.

 

 

 

 

     After what seemed like hours of walking the two finally came across an old hunters shack. Thankfully it was abandoned, the two setting up camp inside after more or less barring the door. Liam poked at the small fire they had going in the hearth. Neither himself or Zayn had been the chattiest since they defeated that man in the forest. Liam knew he had to tell him about the anti treaty group too, since they were lurking out there somewhere. He caught Zayn munching on a small piece of bread from their rations.

 "Eating without me?" Liam joked, or tried to. Getting up to sit next to Zayn, he got his own small piece of bread from his bag and began eating. Food wasn't really on the forefront of his mind at the moment but it's better to think on a full stomach. 

 "Liam....do you think I'm weak too?" Zayn suddenly asked, he was quiet, Liam almost missing it.

 "Not in any way" he replied honestly, Zayn not looking at him. Liam let out a small sigh,

 "You can't let some robber get to you that way, he would have said anything to throw you off balance" he explained,

 "I couldn't do _anything_ Liam...I..I just sat there in the carriage and did nothing. Not to mention I couldn't even defend myself from that man" Zayn blurted out. Liam knew how he was feeling, mostly because he was feeling the same way.

 "Zayn....I didn't do anything special. I was so scared...I could barely function. Even now....I'm lost as to what we should be doing. I mean I know we're going to Korid but...." Liam trailed off, feeling Zayn's gaze on him now.

 "You were scared?" he asked, Liam nodding.

 "But...I knew I _couldn't_ let him hurt you. That...gave me the strength to keep fighting" he confessed, looking at Zayn, a small blush on his cheeks.

 "This was my first time in actual combat. Our kingdom is peaceful...the most I've dealt with are drunken brawls now and then. I've never had anyone try to kill me before or vice versa" Liam went on.

 "What a pair we make" Zayn said, scooting closer to Liam and resting against him.

 "But...there isn't anyone I'd rather be a pair with" he added, Liam's heart speeding up.

 "I feel the same way Zayn. Just know I'll do all I can to protect you" he said, putting his arm around Zayn's shoulders.

 "Same goes for me. I won't let you fall into danger on my account. We'll fight together" Zayn said, Liam knowing they were still both unsure about all of this. It was quiet again, Liam feeling better having Zayn here with him.

 "We should get some rest, night has already fallen" he offered, looking at the door.

"Maybe we shouldn't have used the bed as a blockade" Liam laughed,

 "I wasn't going to sleep on it anyway. Who knows what kind of bugs live in there now" Zayn pointed out, Liam making a face.

 "Good idea using the bed as a blockade" he joked, Zayn chuckling.

 "We can sleep on my cloak and...semi cover up with yours?" Liam said, Zayn shrugging.

 "Sounds as good as anything right now" he said. Liam laying his cloak out, and laying down. Zayn quickly cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms around Liam's back. Liam doing the same to him, this really helped Liam relax. It's like he could forget all his worries with Zayn here.

 "Good night Liam" Zayn sighed,

 "Sleep well my prince" he chuckled, knowing he heard a small giggle from Zayn. Liam lightly rubbed Zayn's back. He'll....tell Zayn about the other issues tomorrow. No need to ruin this moment or make him worry even more.

 "Yes...tomorrow" Liam thought before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to a rough start huh?  
> So it's only uphill from here right?  
> I'm sure it'll be fine...  
> See you next time!


	2. Allies and Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, doing good? I hope so  
> Back with another chapter  
> Liam and Zayn managed to escape those bandits but they aren't out the woods yet  
> Let's hope things quiet down  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> (Own nothing, all mistakes are mine)

      Zayn and Liam walked together, trying to find a way out of the forest. Thankfully Liam still had his map, the two hopefully heading in the direction of Drumchapel.

 "Once we find the main road, we'll be in good straights....more or less" Liam commented, Zayn nodding. More or less indeed, Zayn was still trying to warp his head around this anti treaty group Liam told him about this morning.

 "Why did father keep that from me? Am I really so unreliable?" Zayn thought, kicking a small rock in front of him. He then bumped into a now standing Liam,

 "Are you alright Liam?" Zayn questioned, 

 "Yes...just checking the suns placement and making sure we're....mostly headed the right way" Liam replied,

 "We left with the sun behind us, meaning that's east. Since Drumchapel is to the west of here I think we're safe" Zayn added. Liam offered a smile,

 "Looks like all those lessons are paying off" he joked, Zayn letting out a sigh.

 "Maybe" he said coyly, the two beginning to walk again.

 "So, those highwaymen yesterday..." Zayn trailed off,

 "I don't believe they were with the anti treaty group, if that's what you were going to ask" Liam chuckled, Zayn bumping shoulders with Liam.

 "They were only after our wares, if they were trying to prevent the treaty....they would have just...well, you know" Liam said fumbling with the last part.

 "Yeah...I get the picture" Zayn replied, knowing Liam was trying to say they'd just outright kill them.

 "Though there is a plus side to that" Liam added, Zayn raising his eyebrow.

 "They haven't found us yet and since we're disbanded until Korid, they'll have a harder time tracking us all down" he explained. That...did make sense, well the way Liam explained it made sense anyway.

 "That and something tells me we don't look very royal right now" he laughed, Zayn had to agree. Their clothes were a muddy mess, not to mention they themselves weren't the cleanest looking either.

 "You know I don't mind it so much" Zayn laughed, something about it made him feel...normal? If that was the right way to put it. Liam just smiled, that smile that put Zayn's heart at ease. He _really_ needed that right now. He moved to interlock their arms as they continued walking.

 "I think I see a break in the trees, that could be the main road!" Liam pointed out, clearly excited that they were getting back on track. Pressing on through some brush, they found themselves standing on what appeared to be the main road.

 "Now what?" Zayn asked, looking both left and right, no sign of any town nearby. Let alone anyone traveling.

 "Wait...do you hear something?" Liam asked, both looking to see a cart slowly making it's way around a nearby bend.

 "Hey! Hey!" Liam shouted, waving his arms to get the drivers attention.

 "Please no...I'm only an old man with nothing worth stealing. Leave me be" the driver commented, looking horrified.

 "No...we aren't bandits, we simply need directions to Drumchapel" Liam stated, the man semi relaxing.

 "Oh pardon me. This road has been crawling with highwayman as of late. I heard a caravan was attacked just yesterday, such a mess" he explained, Zayn's stomach dropping at the mere mention of it.

 "But ah yes, Drumchapel. Head up this road and you'll be there before nightfall" the man added, 

 "Thank you sir" Liam offered as the man left. Liam held out his arm,

 "On our way then?" he chuckled, Zayn merely nodding. Taking Liam's arm the two began walking. Zayn hoping things...would stay this quiet.

 

 

 

 

     Liam let out a long breath, finally. They were _finally_ at Drumchapel.

 "My feet are killing me" Zayn sighed,

 "My cloak feels like it weighs a ton" Liam added, that man failing to mention just how long it would take on foot, it was well after dark.

 "Let's try to find an inn for the night" Liam suggested, Zayn looking as if he would fall asleep at any second. The town wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It was placed on the edges of both Korid and their home of Atalon. Since neither kingdom could offer aid without tipping the balance of power, it sort of fell into the cracks. Liam had heard they trade and sell to both kingdoms without issue, so that was a plus of sorts. The streets were clearing out rather quickly, Liam hoping to come across a tavern or inn soon. Two strangers wandering around at night usually caught the eye of local sheriffs. When they weren't collecting taxes that is. On top of that, they had to keep Zayn's identity hidden. With the anti treaty group prowling around, they couldn't be too careful.

 "Liam do you think our fathers are here?" Zayn asked, sounding hopeful. 

"Well....to be honest Zayn, they've had a day and a half head start on us. If anything they may be drawing closer to Korid than we are" he smiled, hoping it was true as well. Hoping his own father was safe. Zayn nodded, seemingly at ease with his answer. Liam caught himself staring...again. He often found himself gazing at Zayn, wishing they could be...together. Not only together in person but...together, together. He often wondered if Zayn treated him...softer than others? If that was the right word to use. This was the other reason Liam was nervous about this journey. That spending so much time with Zayn would only increase his feelings for him. That it would somehow effect his duty.

 "Could it even be possible that he'd feel the same for me?" Liam thought, knowing how glaring their status difference was. Not that Zayn ever treated him less because of it,

 "Look an inn" Zayn pointed, Liam snapping back to the here and now.

 "Good, let's hope they have room" he smiled, trying to focus back on the matter at hand.

 

 

 

 

     Liam and Zayn entered the inn. It also seemed to double as a tavern. Which made it easier for them, less walking around town. Liam walked up to the front, no one was around.

 "Could they be in bed already?" Zayn chuckled, Liam hoping that wasn't the case. He glanced around, it was plain but still comfy looking? He hadn't stayed at many inns, so he couldn't really compare it to anything else.

 "Excuse me, is anyone here?" Liam called out, hearing some movement in another room.

 "Travelers? Would you like a room?" the man asked, though he appeared to be more of Liam and Zayn's age.

 "Yes, if you have one available" Liam replied, another guy letting out a laugh from the other room.

 " _All_ our rooms are available" he chuckled, walking to the desk.

 "Harry please" the one said. Liam not sure what to make of this, Zayn looking just as confused.

 "Louis it's fine. Sorry to laugh but even though we're smack in the middle of the two kingdoms we don't get much business on our inn end" Harry sighed,

 "We are still a reputable inn and tavern. So expect a good nights rest" Louis added happily.

 "I'm sorry to hear that" Zayn offered, Louis merely shrugging.

 "Just how it is here. We're thankful that we make enough to live on with the tavern" he said, Liam could tell that Zayn was upset. His "how can I change this for the better" expression on his face.

 "Besides, I get to spend all my time with my ex boyfriend" Harry smiled, putting his arm around Louis.

 "Would you stop wording it that way. We're married" Louis chuckled, Liam....not sure how he felt.

 "You're really married?" Zayn asked, almost sounding excited. The two nodded happily,

 "Anyway, a room for each?" Louis asked, 

 "No, we'll share" Liam corrected, hoping his eagerness wasn't too obvious.

 "Each room only has one.... _ohhh_ alright, I understand" Harry winked, Liam's face warming up as he paid from his travel expenses.

 "Follow me" Harry said, the three heading to the second floor of the building.

 

 

 

      Zayn sat in the moderately sized room. It wasn't his room back at the castle but this beats sleeping on a hardwood floor. Though....the room was sort of the last thing on his mind at the moment. Liam, _wanted_ to share a room...share a bed.

 "Am I looking into this too much? Though at that cabin...we did sleep together too" Zayn thought, remembering how safe and comfortable he felt with Liam. Being wrapped in his arms that way. It made his heart skip a beat,

 "Have you washed up Zayn?" Liam asked, walking back into the room with two plates of food.

 "Yes...thank you" he replied, hoping he wasn't blushing.

 "The food looks good, I'm thankful Harry made us a couple plates" Liam said, sitting across from Zayn at the small wooden table.

 "Having a tavern at the inn will make it easier to get food without walking around town too much" Liam commented, taking a bite of his food.

 "I thought we could go exploring a bit" Zayn replied, not wanting to be stuck at the inn until they leave for Korid. Liam chewed silently,

 "Well...maybe we can walk around a little. I'm just thinking of your safety" he stated. Zayn knowing he was still worried over that anti treaty group.

 "Thank you Liam" he said, before taking a bite of his meal. It was quiet as they ate, Zayn wanted to bring up the married innkeepers....figure out how Liam felt about it.

 "Would that be too obvious?" he thought, maybe he should just leave it alone for now.

 "Is the room up to your standards Zayn?" Liam asked lightly, Zayn looking around.

 "I believe it is. Better than that hunters shack by far" he chuckled, Liam nodding.

 "I'm glad, it'd be a hassle if you wanted to stay at an upper class inn" he joked, Zayn rolling his eyes in response.

 "I may be a prince Liam but I do not believe I am _that_ stuck up" he spoke, Liam nodding.

 "I know" he said softly, Zayn's face warming up as he took a few more bites of his meal.

 "We shouldn't stay here too long. I do want to buy supplies for the rest of our journey, so we'll take a day to prepare then head out again" Liam explained, Zayn nodding.

 "But keep your guard up. The anti treaty group would most likely use this town as a waypoint to corner us but since we disbanded, they'll be more focused on searching now" he went on,

 "Hopefully our disguises will fool them then. I think we fit the part pretty well" Zayn added, trying to lighten the mood.

 "I agree, nothing more than two traveling merchants" Liam replied, Zayn's expression falling a bit.

 "Nothing more huh?" he asked lowly, 

 "No...no that's not what I meant..I mean, we could be more. We _are_ more" Liam said, clearly trying to say something but it wasn't making any sense.

 "We should finish eating and turn in" Zayn sighed, Liam looking as if he wasn't done talking but nodded anyway.

 

 

 

      Liam let out a sigh, spreading his cloak on floor near the table. Of course he'd mess up with Zayn and say something out of context. They only spoke a little since then, he could tell Zayn was tired though, so maybe that was it. The door opened, Zayn back from taking the plates back down to the tavern.

 "Liam what are you doing?" he asked, looking confused,

 "Getting ready for bed" Liam replied plainly.

 "On the floor? What about the bed?" Zayn asked, walking over to him. Liam stopped, he _did_ want to sleep with Zayn again but...

 "I mean, that's for you" he said, Zayn shaking his head.

 "No, it's for _us_ " he stated, Liam stopping what he was doing.

 "What was the point of getting one room if we weren't sharing?" Zayn then questioned, looking a little upset.

 "Well....I mean, I need to make sure you're safe" Liam mumbled, 

 " _That's_ all?" Zayn asked. What could he really say? Of course that wasn't all but it's not like he could confess his feelings right here...could he?

 "Forget the floor and sleep in the bed Liam" Zayn said firmly,

 "Am...do I disgust you? You had no issues about this in the hunters shack" he went on.

 "No you don't disgust me Zayn, why would you even say that?" Liam asked,

 "Liam my safety isn't the only thing I want you...." Zayn trailed off.

 "But if that's all you care about _fine_ " he sighed, crawling into the bed but not before throwing Liam a pillow.

 "Good night Zayn" Liam sighed, Zayn not replying. Yeah, Liam was really doing his best wasn't he? He laid on the floor, thankful he had the pillow at least.

 "Why am I having so much trouble lately?" he thought, knowing most of it was how scared he was over that anti treaty group. They have no idea how many men they have, where they are or when they'll strike. Not to mention his worrying over his father and the king. He glanced up to the bed,

 "I'm only putting such a point on Zayn's safety because....I don't want to lose him. What would I do without Zayn?" Liam thought, wondering if he really was strong enough to protect him. He couldn't stay up all night dwelling on this, they both needed to be well rested for the next half of their journey.

 "I just need sleep" he thought, trying to forget how hard the floor felt under him.

 

 

 

 

      Zayn stirred in his sleep. He could tell the sun was up, people already clamoring outside.

 "Mmm, five more minutes" he mumbled, sure that Liam wanted to sleep in this morning too.

 "Oh...that's right" Zayn thought, feeling guilty that Liam slept on the floor last night, again. He sat up, looking down to see the floor cleared. Liam nowhere in sight, Zayn's stomach dropped.

 "Liam? _Liam_?!" he called, quickly getting out of bed. He rushed out the door into the hallway, he had no idea where to look. Why did he leave in the first place? 

 "It...was our fight last night wasn't it?" he asked himself, knowing it was his fault for not being clear about his feelings. And the whole...sleep on the floor thing.

 "Liam?!" he called again, walking down the hallway and nearly plowing over Louis.

 "Oh...good morning. Is everything alright?" he asked, carrying a few blankets.

 "Have you seen Liam? I can't find him" Zayn more or less blurted out, Louis blinking a few times.

 "Yeah, Harry had to run to the market and Liam offered to chop wood for us" he explained, Zayn letting out a breath.

 "Do you need him? Are you okay?" Louis then asked,

 "I...I just couldn't find him, I was scared he...I was worried is all" Zayn replied, Louis letting out a laugh.

 "That was _far_ more than worried my friend. He must really mean something to you" he said, Zayn's face warming up.

 "Wait...doesn't he know?" Louis asked, wide eyed. Zayn merely shrugging, no need to explain everything about his private affairs. Louis let out a small sigh,

 "I'm not going to pry but maybe you should take the time to key him in on it. You know, open the path to communication?" he offered, before turning on his heel. Zayn was quiet...of course he wanted to talk to Liam but....

 "Oh, breakfast will be a bit later later this morning, sorry for the trouble" Louis added, heading down the stairs. Zayn letting out a small huff, not about breakfast just... _himself_.  He turned back to his room, he had to wash up and change. At least he had to put his boots back on.

 "Zayn?" Liam asked, appearing at the end of the hall.

 "Louis said something was wrong, are you all right?" he questioned, looking concerned.

 "Why...didn't you tell me you were going off to chop wood?" Zayn blurted out, so much for leading into this.

 "You see....you were sleeping so peacefully and after everything we went through....I thought you needed the rest" Liam said, looking sheepish.

 "Next time tell me, you know how scared I was?" Zayn replied, just as sheepishly. They both stood for a moment.

 "I'm sorry Zayn, I'll let you know next time okay?" Liam said, putting his finger under Zayn's chin. Making him feel like things were almost normal.

 "Let's get washed up for breakfast" Zayn said, his heart beating so fast, wanting to close this small gap between them.

"Ye..yes, let's" Liam said, taking a step back. Both heading to their room.

 

 

 

 

     Liam and Zayn walked through the market place in the center of Drumchapel. After a nice breakfast, the two thought it would be fun to walk around. Within reason, Liam often looking over his shoulder and gripping his sword hilt more than he should. They couldn't draw too much attention to themselves but he couldn't let his guard down completely either. It was easy to see Zayn was enjoying himself, stopping at different vendors and stalls, looking through all the different wares.

 "Liam come look at these" Zayn pointed, Liam smiling and walking over to him. The stall had all sorts of wearable goods, bracelets, necklaces and the like.

 "We have many imported goods from up north. Very hard to find round here" the woman said, Zayn picking up two sliver bracelets. He looked them over, glancing at Liam now and then too.

 "I'll take these two" he said, handing his money to the woman.

 "Thank ye sir" she said, the two walking away.

 "You got one for each arm?" Liam chuckled, Zayn stopping and facing Liam.

 "Give me your wrist" he said, Liam doing as he was told, a small smirk on Zayn's lips. He slipped the one bracelet on Liam's left wrist.

 "Good, perfect fit" he said softly, putting the other one on his own wrist.

 "Zayn....thank you" Liam said, admiring it. His stomach doing it's normal flip routine whenever something like this happened with Zayn.

 "Just something for both of us....you know" Zayn mumbled, Liam putting his hand on Zayn's shoulder.

 "It's lovely, thank you" he said softly, neither really moved for a moment. This gazing between them had become more frequent too, not that Liam minded at all.

 "We...we should keep looking around" Zayn said suddenly,

 "Yes...let's" Liam replied, wishing they didn't have to go yet. Both walking back to the various stalls.

 "Would you like to grab a snack? It's been a while since breakfast" Liam offered,

 "Mmm, maybe a bit longer, we had a big breakfast. Louis and Harry were right though, their tavern _does_ have good food" Zayn chuckled, Liam nodding.

 "It must be hard for them to run the place all by themselves" he commented.

 "Would you rather stay here and work for them?" Zayn joked, Liam was quiet for a beat.

 "Would you....stay with me if I did?" he asked, catching the surprise on Zayn's face.

 "We could...live peacefully together you know?" Liam went on, Zayn quiet.

 "It'd be hard work I'm sure but...at least we'd have each other" he finished, Zayn quiet again.

 "Is that really what.." Zayn began, cut off by someone yelling.

 "STOP THIEF!"

 "Someone help us!"

 

 

 

     Zayn and Liam looked as a person ran down the street, holding a bag of money he assumed. Suddenly out of nowhere another man stiffed armed him, knocking him flat on his back. Zayn couldn't hear what the man said as he picked up the money bag. He was laughing though, that much was clear. A few townspeople cheered as he waved, acting a bit _too_ proud of himself.

 "That's Gregory" Liam said, looking rather shocked. Zayn was also surprised, why was he still in town? A few other men walked up behind him, they looked chummy to say the least.

 "Liam who are they?" Zayn asked, Liam shaking his head.

 "I don't know, they _weren't_ with us. They have no coat of arms or identifying symbols either" he said, looking a little nervous.

 "Let's head back to the inn" Liam stated, taking Zayn's hand and moving down a nearby alley.

 "Shouldn't we talk to him?" Zayn asked, not sure why Liam looked so spooked all of a sudden. Liam was quiet, looking around corners and behind Zayn more than once until the passed through the inn's doorway.

 "Oh welcome back you two, enjoy your shopping?" Harry asked lightly.

 "Yes, we'll be headed up to our room for a while" Liam smiled, still holding Zayn's hand as they headed up to the second floor.

 "Liam what's the matter?" Zayn asked, a little out of breath from the quick walk back to the inn.

 "I don't think Gregory can be trusted" Liam spoke,

 "I....I don't know why and I can't give any solid proof but something about seeing him here, the way he was acting" he went on,

 "He should be at Korid by now, why is he still in town?" Liam asked, Zayn knowing he had the same thought earlier.

 "You've known him longer than I have, so if you feel somethings off then I believe you" Zayn said, now sitting in a chair.

 "If he's in town and my feeling is right it's going to be harder getting supplies for the rest of the trip" Liam sighed, looking stressed.

 "We'll figure something out" Zayn offered, Liam offering him a smile.

 "That's true, with the two of us, we should be fine" he said, letting out a breath. A knock at the door cut them both short.

 "Liam? Zayn?" Louis asked,

 "Come in" Zayn said, the door opening. Louis looking a bit sheepish,

 "I uh...hope you don't mind the intrusion but Liam, would you be willing to help chop some more wood?" he chuckled,

 "Of course, I'll be right down" Liam said. Zayn felt a bit out of place, he didn't have a wide array of skills like Liam but he still wanted to help, if he could.

 "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, Louis tapping his chin.

 "You could always ask Harry if he needs any help with dinner" he replied, Zayn standing up.

 "We'll meet for dinner then?" Liam asked softly, Zayn nodding as they both left.

 

 

 

      Zayn chuckled at something Harry said, he was stirring a stew as Harry chopped some vegetables.

 "I couldn't help but notice your bracelet earlier, and that Liam has a _matching_ one" Harry said coyly,

 "We...bought them today" Zayn said, blushing lightly. Something about Harry made him easy to talk too, maybe it was because he had Louis. That he could relate to Zayn and Liam, in a way.

 "Mhmm, a token of affection?" Harry asked, Zayn letting out a small sigh.

 "Liam was telling me that...he wouldn't mind staying on as help here" he said, hoping his downcast mood on the matter wasn't too apparent. Harry stopped his chopping, looking at Zayn.

 "But he said.....he'd only do it if I stayed with him. That we could live peacefully together" he went on.

"Oh, I see" Harry sighed, it was quiet other than Zayn stirring the stew. He knew how random of a confession that was but...he needed to figure this out. Was Liam tired of being a royal guard member? Tired of being with him? It's not like he could go into any real detail about their situation but still.

 "Zayn, I don't think Liam actually wants to stay here and work" Harry began,

 "I think what he really wants is to be somewhere, anywhere with _you_. He even said so himself, he'd only say if _you_ stayed" he went on, Zayn still not sure what to think.

 "Have you two ever really sat down and talked about your feelings?" Harry asked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "That's what you need to do. And if you still want to work here afterword, I doubt Louis would complain" he chuckled. Zayn only nodded,

 "Come now, the soup is salty enough without any tears yeah?" Harry said softly, Zayn wiping his eyes on his sleeve. With everything happening, the last thing Zayn could handle was losing Liam. He and Liam..they were....special to each other.

 "It must be the onions or something" Zayn laughed, Harry laughing in return.

 

 

 

      Liam split another piece of wood, stopping to wipe his forehead. The sun was setting soon, he'd have to pick up the pace.

 "Thanks again Liam, it's a big help" Louis spoke, tying another bundle of chopped wood.

 "If you need any permanent help, I think Zayn and I would be up to it" Liam said, in a rather half-hearted tone. Louis stopped and looked up at him.

 "What? When did this come about? You've only been here a couple days" he asked, Liam siting on the small tree stump.

 "I know but...you and Harry are living together happily right?" he asked,

 "Yeah but even if we didn't have the inn, I don't think we'd be unhappy doing something else" Louis replied. Liam was quiet, fiddling with his new bracelet.

 "A token of affection? From Zayn?" Louis questioned, Liam smiling slightly. Was that what it was? He hoped it to be true. _Any_ affection from Zayn was good enough for him.

 "Liam, this isn't about working at the inn is it?" Louis questioned,

 "This must be about living with Zayn, _being_ with him" he spoke, Liam nodding.

 "You see Harry and I and think, it could be you and Zayn right?" Louis asked, Liam nodding again. The crickets were beginning to chirp.

 "Liam I think what you need is a heart to heart with Zayn. Something tells me you two haven't been totally honest with each other about your feelings" Louis commented,

 "I want to be but....." Liam began, knowing he couldn't bring up the fact that Zayn was a Prince.

 "We've known each other since childhood....I've cared for him for a number of years" he said instead, a lump forming in his throat.

 "But I don't feel as if I'm enough" Liam finished, knowing how status determined _everything_. How a royal guard could never marry a Prince. How he'd have to watch Zayn live his life with someone else.

 "With the way he looks at you, I highly doubt that Liam" Louis chuckled, patting his back.

 "I really do think a long talk is what you need. Figure out everything after that okay?" he suggested, Liam nodding.

 "Now, I need to find Harry and delay dinner for a while....I mean go over some important inn things" Louis stated, Liam chuckling.

 "Thank you Louis" he said, figuring now was as good a time as any.

 

 

 

      Liam walked back up to their room, his stomach in knots. He wanted to talk to Zayn about this really, but where to start?

 "Just be....honest" he mumbled, opening the door to find the room empty. Lighting the few candles around the room, he heard the door squeak.

 "Liam? Louis said...you wanted to talk?" Zayn asked, looking a bit nervous himself.

 "Because if that's the case. I have something to discuss too" he added, closing the door behind him. It was quiet now, 

"You...you can start" Liam offered, Zayn putting his hand up.

 "No, feel free" he replied, Liam getting the feeling they were both really nervous here.

 "Zayn....what am I to you?" Liam asked lowly, not sure how else to get this going. Zayn looked thrown off,

 "What do you mean to me? Do you even need to ask Liam?" he replied.

 "Yes Zayn, I do. Where...where do we stand? With each other?" Liam questioned. Zayn rubbed the back of his head,

 "For years now....I mean, we've always acted a certain way with each other and I...I don't know what to make of it anymore" Liam went on,

 "You aren't wrong Liam, we do act _that_ way with each other and I always felt it was mutual" Zayn commented.

 "But _do_ you feel the same way? Can you?" Liam wondered,

 "What do you mean by that?" Zayn stated. Liam let out a breath,

 "You're a prince Zayn...I'm...not of high status. Even if I want to be with you..." he trailed off.

 "That doesn't matter Liam, you know I'd never treat you differently because of status. I'd never let something small like that stop us from being together" Zayn explained.

 "What of your father? The kingdom, an heir..." Liam listed off, that lump in his throat back again. Zayn walked over to him,

 "Liam stop. Yes, we both have our duties but that doesn't mean we can't remain at each others sides" he said, rubbing Liam's arm softly.

 "How long has this been weighing on your mind?" Zayn asked.

 "Years...." Liam replied honestly, his feelings for Zayn always marked with this doubt. 

 "Probably the whole time I've been in love with you I imagine" Zayn smiled, though his eyes looked a bit glassy. Liam was....speechless, Zayn loved him too? Liam took a breath, stepping forward. Cupping Zayn's cheek, he kissed him. Zayn took no time in kissing him back.

 "I've loved you for so long Zayn, though I never knew what to do" Liam confessed between kisses.

 "I'm no better Liam, I just...always assumed we'd be together" Zayn chuckled, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

 "I'm sorry I wasn't clearer before" he added, Liam shaking his head.

 "I guess we're both out of sorts huh?" he chuckled. The two kissing a few more times,

 "I've waited so long for this" Zayn sighed, burying his face into the crook of Liam's neck. Liam pulling Zayn closer to him, if that was even possible.

 "I'm sorry Zayn, I know saying I wanted to abandon our journey and work here scared you but...I saw Louis and Harry, and how they built a life together. I only wanted that with you" Liam confessed.

 "We can still build a life together Liam, I know we can" Zayn replied, Liam smiling.

 "Let's stay here a bit longer, I'm not ready to let you go quite yet" Zayn chuckled, Liam finding his eyes watering a bit too.

 "At least we're on the same page" he smiled, kissing Zayn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I'm glad it worked out in one respect  
> Though what about Gregory?  
> And the rest of their trip?  
> Guess we'll have to find out next time!


	3. Fight to the Finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well,  
> Ready for the final chapter?  
> Hope things turn out well for them  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> Own nothing any mistakes are my own

      Zayn helped Louis and Harry bring in the laundry, mostly bed spreads that needed drying. Liam ran to the market to grab supplies for their journey. Telling Zayn it'd be safer if he were to remain at the inn.

 "Thanks for the help Zayn" Louis smiled, 

 "Of course" he replied, feeling good about himself for being able to pitch in and help now. This was so different than his life at the castle but....it wasn't bad, he enjoyed most of it. Even so, he couldn't wait to go home, home with Liam.

 "So in fear of being too nosy, did everything work out with Liam yesterday?" Harry chuckled, Louis playfully smacking his arm. Zayn smiled, knowing that he slept much better last night wrapped in Liam's arms.

 "Well, in a word.Yes" he chuckled, Louis and Harry smiling happily.

 " _See_ , I knew it. All you two needed was a long heart to heart chat and you'd be fine" Harry nodded,

 "Thank you, to both of you. Without that push I feel we'd still be in the same awkward place" Zayn sighed, lightly touching his bracelet.

 "So I take it you _won't_ be staying here to work?" Louis joked,

 "No, I'm sorry. Though would it be all right if Liam and I come back to visit now and then?" Zayn asked. He had come to enjoy their company, so he hoped friendship wasn't out of the question.

 "Of course, we'd be glad to see you two again. Stop by whenever you like" Louis smiled, Zayn nodding happily.

 "Sorry to cut this short but I have a bit more to get together before Liam returns" he offered, knowing they were leaving as soon as Liam got back. Heading up the stairs to their room, he grabbed his sword and belt. Hoping he wouldn't have to use it on their way to Korid, but with that anti treaty group, who knows. Gathering the last of his belongings and taking Liam's already packed bag, he headed to the door. He stopped when he heard loud voices downstairs.

 "We're looking for two young men, one has dark hair and complexion. You're the only inn in town, so tell us what you know!" a man yelled.

 "I'm sorry, we have no guests at the moment" Louis said, seemingly unfazed by the man.

 "We'll burn this place to the ground if you don't cooperate with us" another said, Zayn getting nervous. They must be with Gregory, but why would they show up now?

 "Could they have been watching us somehow?" he thought, not sure what to do. He didn't want to engage them here, that would only cause more trouble. Not to mention they could run off to get reinforcements.

 "You two, check the rooms upstairs!" the one shouted, Zayn looking at the window.

 "Guess I have no choice" he said, his heart already beating quickly. Looking outside, a small portion of roof stuck out, enough space to hop onto before jumping to the ground. He heard loud footsteps coming, he had to move fast.

 "Nice and easy" he thought, crawling through the open window. The amount of space was smaller than it looked from his window. Trying his best to crouch down, he was reluctant to let go of the small stretch of roof. He heard the room door open, his eyes grew wide.

 "Now or never" he thought, letting go and quickly falling to the ground. 

 "Okay, _that_ could have gone better" he groaned, knowing _something_ would be bruised. Jumping up, he began running down the path to the market. He stopped part way, looking back toward the inn. He saw Louis, motioning toward the market place. Zayn taking that as a signal to just leave. He began running again, hoping Louis and Harry would be okay. Hoping no one else would have to suffer because of him.

 "I...I need to find Liam" he thought, drawing closer to the market.

 

 

 

      Liam hid behind a few bushes. Zayn had found him and told him everything happening at the inn. His training told him to take Zayn and head to Korid, to forget everything else.

 "They're were only three men before" Zayn whispered, Liam nodded. Even though they only met Louis and Harry a few days ago, he couldn't leave them like this. Not when they got caught up in _their_ problems. Not when they had all become friends.

 "Can you fight Zayn?" Liam asked, Zayn touching the hilt of of his sword.

 "I can try" he sighed, Liam feeling awful for even having to ask him in the first place.

 "Even if you disarm them, that'll be enough. We don't need to kill them" he added, wanting to avoid that if he could.

 "I don't think Gregory is here, so these few shouldn't pose too much of a threat" Liam breathed.

 "We'll move up along the tree line, then flank them from the left. We should be able to catch them off guard and finish it quickly" Liam explained, Zayn nodding. Liam cupped Zayn's cheek,

 "It'll be okay, we'll do this together" he smiled, Zayn smiling back.

 "I trust you Liam" he said, rubbing the top of Liam's hand. Liam drew his sword, Zayn doing the same. They moved slowly among the trees, trying to be as quiet as possible. Liam had to wonder if they were holding Louis and Harry hostage.

 "What would they gain from that? They have no proof we were even here" Liam thought, finding this move of theirs odd. They stopped, now parallel to the two men at the door. Liam motioned toward them, Zayn nodding. Liam drew in a breath, he jumped over the bush, dashing toward the one. He caught glimpse of Liam, turning on his heel. Liam lunged forward, his sword pommel hitting the mans cheek. Zayn was only a step behind him, slashing at the other man to increase the distance between them. The second man brandished a dagger, somehow managing to parry all of Zayn's attacks.

 "He's too tense" Liam thought, the other man already out cold from Liam's hit.

 "Zayn loosen up!" he called, Zayn now on the defensive. The man slashed and thrust his dagger forward, his movements precise.

 "What's wrong? Aren't we having fun yet?!" he taunted, Liam was getting nervous. Was this guy too much for Zayn to handle alone? The man lunged forward, Zayn sidestepping him. In a swift motion he was able to slash the man's hand, forcing him to drop his dagger.

 "Nghhhh....you" he groaned, now on his knees, holding his injured hand. Liam couldn't help but smile,

 "Zayn I knew you could do it" Liam exhaled, relived this was over. Zayn was panting, clearly worn down.

 "Now, tell us where the inn keepers are" Zayn breathed, pointing his sword at the man's face.

 

 

 

 

     "The third man left a bit after you did, but can you tell us _what's_ going on here?" Louis asked, Zayn not blaming him for being upset.

 "What Louis _means is_ , thank you for getting us out of this mess" Harry chuckled.

 "We can't explain everything now but you _can't_ stay here" Zayn spoke, knowing how hard this must be for them to grasp.

 "Pack anything you may want to keep and head to Atalon" he added, Louis and Harry exchanging confused looks.

 "Why there?" Harry questioned, Liam patting Zayn's shoulder gently.

 "Because _I'm_ the Prince of Atalon, Liam is my personal guard" Zayn spoke, Louis and Harry chuckling a bit.

 "He's _more_ than your personal guard Zayn" Louis grinned, both Zayn and Liam blushing slightly.

 "I mean it's his current official title....." he trailed off, knowing when they got back Liam  _would_ be more than his personal guard.

 "Regardless, take this letter. I explained everything and it has my royal seal. It's official, they can't turn you away, okay?" Zayn said, handing to them.

 "We need to leave and so do you" Liam interjected,

 "Okay okay fine, we'll go, but we need to pack" Harry sighed, Zayn feeling awful for basically forcing them to uproot in a flash.

 "You two better get going then, we'll be fine here" Louis commented,

 "Yeah, even when those two wake up, we'll be long gone" Harry added. Zayn merely nodded,

 "I'm...so sorry for getting you two involved" he confessed.

 "Yeah Zayn I mean, how dare you save our lives" Louis joked, smacking his shoulder playfully. Zayn felt Liam intertwine their fingers,

 "Let's go" he said, Zayn knowing they had to leave.

 "We'll all meet again soon" Liam smiled, Harry and Louis waving them off as they moved quickly out of the inn and down the path to the main road.

 "You did the right thing Zayn, I'm really proud of you" Liam spoke, Zayn squeezed Liam's hand for comfort.

 "I...I hope so" he sighed,

 "I bet they'll be able to open an even better inn back home" Liam smiled. Zayn nodding, hoping to make it back home. He shook those thoughts away, no they _will_ make it. Both him and Liam.

 

 

 

 

     The sun was hanging lower in the sky. Another day had passed since he and Zayn left Drumchapel.

 "Yeah, reaching Korid by carriage may take two days but it's taking a lot longer on foot" he thought, praying their provisions would last. Thankfully the weather was mostly stable, not raining too much.

 "Liam we should stop to make camp soon" Zayn spoke,

 "That's a good idea, it's getting late" Liam replied, not wanting to get caught off guard at night. They had passed a few traveling merchants leaving Korid but no sign of people other than that. It made Liam nervous, the anti treaty group had a slight advantage here. Liam knowing nothing of the terrain other than it was forest that changed over into farming land and plains.

 "So is it too much to hope for another hunters shack?" Zayn chuckled, Liam letting out a laugh.

 "Sadly yes. We can however, set up camp like last night" he sighed, not minding a solid roof over their heads. Moving a little further into the forest, they picked an open and dry spot. Liam set up the canopy as Zayn gathered fire wood for dinner.

 "You want me to make dinner tonight Zayn?" Liam asked,

 "No, I can do it" Zayn replied quickly, causing Liam to chuckle a bit.

 "I know you can do it but if you'd rather take a break tonight..." he trailed off, sitting down next to him. Zayn already cutting a few vegetables, Liam not being able to hold back a smile. He didn't want to patronize him, knowing people would say something like:

 

_"For a prince you're doing so well in the wild"_

_"You're a lot more useful than you look"_

 

Liam shook his head. He already knew Zayn was a capable and competent person. His doing so well wasn't a surprise to Liam in the least. Even so, that wouldn't stop him from feeling proud of Zayn.

 "I uh, also never got to say how well you did fighting that man. You did a good job for your first fight" he added, figuring that was safe to say.

 "I still need a lot of work" Zayn sighed, Liam rubbing his back.

 "Whenever you want to train, let me know" he said, Zayn chuckling. It was quiet then, other than the fire crackling and the sound of crickets. It was peaceful, like those couple nights in Drumchapel. Zayn leaned up against him, Liam taking his hand.

 "You know.....it could be like this all the time" Liam said,

 "No it won't" Zayn sighed. Liam's stomach dropping at a rate he never thought possible.

 "Because we'll have a roof over our heads and more than vegetables and bread to eat" Zayn laughed, 

Liam shoving him lightly.

 "That _wasn't_ very nice Zayn" he huffed, Zayn leaning over to kiss his cheek.

 "I love you too Liam" he smiled, Liam turning to kiss his lips.

 "I know, I love you too Zayn" he said softly, knowing the past few days weren't the best time to be speaking about their love to one another.

 "Just know, once we return home nothing will change. We'll be together, regardless of what I have to do" Zayn said seriously. Liam skated his thumb over Zayn's knuckles,

 "Just know I wish for your happiness Zayn" he said.

 "Good, then you'll remain at my side. My darling knight" Zayn replied in a matter of fact tone,

 "As you wish, my one and only Prince" he said, the two kissing again.

 

 

 

      Zayn let out a yawn, according to the map, Korid was just over this set of hills.

 "Still tired?" Liam chuckled, 

 "Sleeping in bed with you was more comfortable than on the uneven ground" Zayn admitted, 

 "You got me there" Liam replied.

 "Do you think they already signed the treaty?" he then asked, wondering if them traveling to Korid at this point would be in vain. Liam was quiet, clearly thinking about it.

 "I.....doubt it. If anything both our fathers would be trying to find us" he answered, Zayn nodding.

 "So that in itself would hold off the signing" Liam added,

 "I hope Korid at least tries to adhere to peace and this isn't some sort of ruse" Zayn sighed, not wanting this whole trip to be a for nothing.

 "We can only wait and see for now Zayn, but I wouldn't worry too much" Liam said, putting Zayn at a somewhat ease.

 "If we get a chance, we should take some time and visit the port town of Hailing Cove. The road to it was only a little while back" Liam suggested,

 "I wouldn't mind a relaxing journey with you Liam, seeing the ocean sounds nice too" Zayn replied.

 "After we get home and rest for about three weeks, we can head out again" Liam laughed, Zayn knowing the feeling. He couldn't wait to get home.

 "I think I'll take a long break from lessons too" Zayn laughed, Liam sighing.

 "We can always hide out somewhere, take a nap or something" he smiled, Zayn liking the sound of that. It became quiet, the forest now thinning out to open plains. They stopped at the crest of the hill,

 "Look you can see Korid" Liam pointed, a large castle just ahead of them. Farms placed here and there along the way. A few more hours and they'd be there. A few more hours and their journey would be over. Zayn took Liam's hand,

 "Let's get to it then" he smiled, Liam smiling back.

 "Now watch the treaty singing will only be about three minutes and we'll leave again" Zayn commented,

 "If there isn't a dinner I'll be _very_ upset" Liam stated, Zayn unable to hold back a laugh. They headed down the hill, Zayn hoping they'd be there by nightfall, sunset at the earliest. A few me were on the road ahead of them, Liam slowed down a bit, already on his guard.

 "Hello!" one called happily, waving as they approached. They were dressed in uniforms, they had the Korid coat of arms too.

 "Are you Prince Zayn and Liam, his personal guard?" the man asked, 

 "Yes, who are you?" Liam countered. The guard laughed,

 "No need to worry, we're with Korid, we've been waiting for your arrival" he stated.

 "We're here to escort you to the castle. Everyone is waiting" another spoke, the three motioning for them to start walking again. Liam and Zayn exchanged glances before beginning to move. Suddenly everything went dark. A burlap sack over Zayn's head, he felt Liam's hand him let go. Before he could call out to him, he felt something slam into his head, his body getting heavy.

 "Li....am" he though before losing consciousness.

 

 

 

 

     Liam felt groggy, a sharp pain on the back of his head. 

" _Stupid_ " he thought, stupid for letting his guard down only because they wore Korid uniforms. Now he and Zayn were right in the enemies hands. Wait...Zayn!

 "Za...Zayn!" he called out, things still a bit out of focus. The burlap sack still covering his head.

 "I'm here Liam, I'm here" he heard, Zayn must have been next to him.

 "Thank Heaven you're safe...I'm sorry, this is all my fault" Liam began,

 "Not anymore than mine, don't worry about it" Zayn said, cutting him off.

 "Well isn't this a pretty picture. You two seem close don't you" a voice spoke, Liam knowing instantly it was Gregory.

 "Gregory why are you doing this?! Why join up with the anti treaty group?!" Liam asked loudly, letting out more of his anger than he intended. The room lit up, a man carrying the bag away. He squinted, his head pounding. Gregory was standing over him, an odd smile on his face.

 "Join up? Oh Liam, you should know better than that" he mocked, crouching down in front of him.

 "I didn't join anything. I _lead_ this group" he laughed, 

 "You....you traitor!" Liam shouted, which apparently angered Gregory. Earning Liam a hard slap to the face.

 "Don't you touch him!" Zayn yelled, struggling against the ropes binding his wrists.

 "And as the leader I deserve more respect. So keep that in mind or you'll find yourself in a ditch somewhere" he said, walking back to a chair across from the two.

 "Besides traitor is such a harsh word, I'm merely taking opportunity where it arises" Gregory commented, Liam trying hard to focus on the situation and not his head injury.

 "What's that supposed to mean?" Zayn questioned, 

 "Poor little prince, I know it'd be hard for you to understand so I'll explain it nice and slow" Gregory mocked.

 "If Atalon and Korid sign a peace treaty where does that leave people like me? I make a tidy profit off of war. Me and my jolly band of mercenaries that is" he began. Liam's eyes growing wide,

 "How long have you been planning this?" Zayn questioned.

 "How long indeed? To be honest Korid wanting peace threw me through a loop. I had to make big changes to my plan" Gregory started,

 "But things worked out for the best. Now instead of simply assassinating the King and blaming another kingdom through propaganda. I can kill the prince, right outside Korids walls with my men donning there uniforms. On a journey to secure peace! It's so deliciously ironic!" Gregory went on, unnaturally excited about the whole thing.

 "The two kingdom's will be at war before tomorrow morning" he sighed. Liam was horrified, this whole time Gregory had been plotting against them and no one knew.

 "You'll never get away with this. No way will I lay down and die so easily!" Zayn said seriously, earning a laugh from Gregory. Liam was trying to figure a way out of this, if only he could reach the knife hidden in his boot.

 "I can't let Zayn die here" he thought, not knowing what Gregory planned to do next.

 "Sir it's getting late. In order for our plan to work we need everything to be seen by Korid citizens" a man said, Gregory sighing.

 "So be it. Good night you two. Enjoy it while you can" he laughed, the few men leaving the room they were in.

 

 

 

      Zayn was relieved to say the least. They lucked out this time but come morning, Gregory will have both their heads.

 "Liam what are we going to do?" he asked, not even sure how they were going to break free from these ropes.

 "I have a knife hidden in my boot, I just can't reach it" Liam whispered, Zayn knowing he couldn't either. He shook his hands again, trying to break free.

 "Don't use too much energy Zayn, if the chance comes for you to run, take it. Don't worry about me" Liam spoke, Zayn scoffing.

 "If you think for one second I'm leaving you behind you have another thing coming" he spoke flatly.

 "Zayn, you're the prince..you have a duty to live for your people" Liam said,

 "If I can't even save the man I love then I don't deserve to be prince" Zayn retorted.

 "Now stop with your nonsense and help me find a way out of here" he added, not wanting to give any thought to losing Liam. Zayn could feel his bracelet digging into his wrist, the rope pushing it down.

 "Wait, my bracelet! If I slide it off, it may give me the extra space I need to get out of this" Zayn thought. He began pulling his hands outward, with his arms tied behind his back this was rather uncomfortable. Rotating his hands, he could feel the rope cutting into to him.

 "Just ignore it" he thought, feeling his bracelet slide along the back of his hand.

 "Zayn what are you doing?" Liam asked, 

 "Just a little more" he said lowly, his bracelet scrapping across his knuckles. With a quick tug his hand was free of the rope, granted his sliver bracelet was rather bent now but a small price, right?

 "Where's your knife?" he whispered, untying the rest of the knot on his other hand.

 "Left boot. Zayn....you're amazing" Liam smiled, Zayn shaking his head.

 "Can't let us die here right? _We_ have more to discuss when we get home" he explained, pulling a small knife out of Liam's boot.

 "Sounds like a plan. Though we still need to figure out a way out of here" Liam replied, Zayn cutting through the knot. He noticed Liam's wrists were cut and bruised too.

 "Are you able to stand?" Zayn asked, knowing Liam's head injury wasn't helping anything.

 "I'm all right, we need to find our weapons and sneak back out of here" Liam smiled, Zayn gently touching the back of his head.

 "If anything it'll leave a bump for now" he chuckled, Zayn merely nodding. They headed to the door, night was quickly approaching. They would at least have that to cover their escape.

 "Okay, we should be able to avoid the guards with it getting dark. Stay close" Liam instructed, Zayn nodding but not before giving Liam a quick kiss.

 "It'll be okay" Liam smiled, kissing him back. Zayn tired his best to steady his nerves, they're so close to Korid. 

 "We can do this" he thought, Liam slowly opening the door.

 

 

 

 

     Liam peered out the door, for whatever reason they're wasn't a guard here.

 "Okay...well, better for us" he thought, slowly pushing the door open. He noticed a few small campfires, a group of men gathered around them.

 "Liam, there's another small shack over there" Zayn whispered, pointing to it. Liam nodded, slowly moving to the next building. The air was heavy, that ground was wet too. Could they still be near the castle? Crouching down and staying in the shadows they moved into the small shack. It was filled with supplies, not to mention weapons and armor.

 "Are they trying to overthrow the kingdom here?" Liam thought, finding it odd they'd need so many. Especially since their group seemed small to begin with.

 "Liam, our things are here" Zayn said, buckling his sword belt back on.

 "Nice work Zayn" Liam replied, doing the same.

 "We need to avoid fighting here, they're too many for us to handle alone" Liam stated, 

 "How are we going to get away in the dark?" Zayn asked. Liam let out a small breath, trying to recall what his father taught him about situations like this.

 "Do you want to set the buildings on fire?" Zayn asked plainly, shocking Liam a bit.

 "You seem so calm about it. Should I be worried?" Liam joked, Zayn chuckling a little.

 "Probably not, I figured it'd be a good distraction" he shrugged, he wasn't wrong there. They could take advantage of the confusion and escape. 

 "Take a bag of supplies and hide it, we'll need it for later" Liam spoke, taking a pair of gauntlets for himself. Zayn picking up a bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

 "Now let's get started" he commented, Liam nodding. Finding a few oil lamps, Liam and Zayn dumped their contents onto the floor. Leading back to the door where they came in,

 "Move slowly to the other building" Liam whispered, watching the men by the fire. With a couple lanterns in hand, they quickly made it back to the place where they were held hostage.

 "Okay we're all set" Liam said, taking the flint rocks from their supply bag.

 "Zayn wait outside, it's going to go up fast. I'll be right behind you" he said, Zayn not moving.

 "We're in this together, just get ready to run" he replied, Liam only nodding. Striking the flint a few times, sparks flew onto the oil, quickly igniting it. They dashed outside, even if the building didn't catch fire quickly it would still make a good diversion. Liam ran to the doorway of the supply shack, repeating his actions, the fire spreading quickly.

 "FIRE!" someone yelled, everyone starting to scramble.

 "Wonderful" Zayn scoffed, Liam feeling the same. Of course they'd catch on fast.

 "We're in for it now" Liam said, taking Zayn's hand and beginning to run.

 

 

 

     Zayn and Liam tried to stay out of the light of the ever growing fires. Yes their tactic worked but the group of men caught on faster than expected.

 "FIND THE PRISONERS!" Gregory yelled, clearly agitated about this turn of events. He was pacing around, sword in hand. Zayn figuring it was best to avoid him at all costs.

 "Come on, let's move" Liam said again, both running to another small set of trees. Even in the dark of night Zayn could tell they were running out of place to hide. The area seemed to be a combination of a swamp and plain. Either way trees were scarce here, for whatever reason. The men clamoring, trying to salvage what they could from the supply shack. The building they were held hostage in was completely inaccessible now.

 "Maybe they think we were still in there" Zayn commented, Liam shrugging a bit.

 "That would be helpful and upsetting all at once" he replied, the fire growing larger. The light from it extending further out, nearly reaching Zayn and Liam.

 "We're going to run again" Liam stated, both dashing out from the trees, trying to find a dirt road or anything leading away from here.

 "IT'S THEM!" someone yelled, 

 "Just keep running!" Liam instructed. They were further ahead, so if they could keep this pace they'd be safe right? A group of men ran toward them, being lead by Gregory of course.

 "Wow, they're making good time" Zayn panted, surprised they were so fast. Suddenly two more men flanked them, cutting them off. Liam and Zayn drew there swords, surrounded.

 "You've caused me a lot of trouble. Now I think I'll just kill you both and dump your bodies at the gate!" Gregory spat. They had no choice but to fight now.

 "Zayn....just, whatever happens know how much I love you" Liam spoke,

 "I know Liam....I love you too, always" Zayn replied, wondering if _this_ was really it.

 "I quit" one of the men spoke, throwing his weapon down.

 "You....what? Richard" Gregory began,

 "Don't you Richard me. You never said _anything_ about them being in love" Richard went on, clearly upset.

 "How was I supposed to know?" Gregory asked back, Richard not having it.

 "Oh so we're back to _that_ excuse again? Nope, I'm out" he said, walking away.

 "Richard come on. We can talk about this..." Gregory exhaled, Zayn far more than confused.

 "Should we go after him sir?" another man asked,

 "NO, just get them!" Gregory yelled. The remaining men poised to attack.

 "Any helpful words of advice Liam" Zayn asked,

 "Yeah, just don't die" Liam replied, yeah...that was as good advice as any. Zayn steadied himself,

 "Here we go" he thought.

 

 

 

 

     Liam rushed forward, hoping to even the odds by at least disarming a couple of them at the get go. Slashing diagonally upward, he cut the first mans sword arm. Delivering a kick to his stomach, that was one down.

 "Focus Liam, you can do this" he thought deflecting a few blows from the second man. His cuts were irregular, no pattern to follow. Were these men trained at all? Or did they only have a handful of skilled fighters. He stepped in and was able to injure both of the mans thighs. Just as he turned he felt a hard thud knocking him to the ground. One of the the men had shoved him, hard.

 "He's down get him!" he yelled, Zayn appearing a few seconds later. Engaging the man in combat, Liam felt another swift kick to his torso before jumping back up again. He glanced over, Zayn seemed to have taken down two men himself.

 "That means only two left. Not counting Gregory" he thought, knowing that would be there biggest challenge. He heard Zayn grunt a bit, the other man slumping to the ground.

 "Okay next time you're teaching me how to punch properly" Zayn commented, shaking his left hand.

 "You're injured" Liam blurted out, spotting cuts on Zayn's arms and leg.

 "So are you" he responded flatly, Liam knowing he had a gash on his forehead, not to mention his soon to be bruised torso.

 "You two retreat. They're mine" Gregory stated, the two others falling back.

 "Let's see how well the captains son does" he mocked,

 "No way he's fighting alone" Zayn said, taking his stance.

 "Good, I'll take you both on" Gregory grinned, his expression distorted by the ever changing flames behind them.

 "Follow my lead Zayn, he's stronger than the others" Liam said, knowing Gregory loved a good fight. On top of that, he _was_ a mercenary. So he's far more experienced than Liam and Zayn.

 "I understand" Zayn replied, staying close to Liam.

 "Let's go!" Gregory yelled, quickly closing the distance between them. He swung down, distributing his weight so his strike had more power. Liam's sword slammed into the ground, only by jumping back he was able to avoid it.

 "He's stronger than he looks" he thought, Zayn doing well to stay out of his range. Liam rushed forward, hoping to catch him off guard while he was trying to engage Zayn. Liam sliced upward, Gregory dodging it and throwing a small knife into Liam's shoulder. 

 "Liam!" Zayn shouted, thrusting his sword forward in three successive strikes. Gregory side stepped them easily, grabbing Zayn and throwing him over to Liam.

 "Okay this isn't working" Zayn groaned, getting up off the ground. Gregory began laughing,

 " _This_ is all you're capable of? I haven't even begun to show my real skill" he mocked.

 "Are you alright Zayn?" Liam asked, 

 "I'll live. What about your shoulder?" Zayn questioned. 

 "It wasn't that deep, don't worry" Liam said, holding the knife in his hand now.

 "We should attack in quick succession, not allowing him to counterattack" Zayn suggested,

 "Good idea, we can cover each others opening too" Liam added. Gregory was coming again, ending their planning session.

 "Let's do it" Zayn said, Liam ready to go.

 

 

 

     They two dashed forward, Liam striking first, Zayn thrusting immediately after. Gregory barely able to dodge while blocking. They kept pace, pushing Gregory back. A flurry of blows from both of them, hits landing on Gregory's forearms and legs.

 "He just won't go down" Zayn thought, Gregory acting as if he wasn't being cut at all.

 "Think you've won!?!" he shouted, blocking their blades a few more times than before. He steadied himself, kicking water up into Zayn's face. He raised his sword, ready to strike. Before he knew what happened Liam was in front of him, blocking the strike. The power from the blow causing him to drop his sword. Before he could react Gregory slashed again, Liam blocking with his gauntlets.

 "Nghhh!" he breathed, another kick and the two were sent sprawling back.

 "I....I think he broke my wrist" Liam winced, holding his hand.

 "It's all over!" Gregory yelled, 

 "No!" Zayn called, covering Liam with his own body. It was quiet after that, another man standing between them and Gregory. Who was now on the ground.

 "You two did very well, let us handle the rest" he spoke,

 "That's our captain!" someone said. A group of men running up to them.

 "Another one strike blow? That's captain Niall for you" another said.

 "No, he's still alive. I have a lot I want to ask this man. Take the others into custody as well" Niall, apparently, commanded.

 "You two can come with me to the castle. You're fathers have been waiting, rather impatiently I might add" Niall commented,

 "Liam's hurt" Zayn said, all that he cared about at the moment.

 "I see, you'll both need to be taken care of. Come with me then" Niall said, Zayn figuring they were _actual_ Korid soldiers this time.

 "You're....real members of Korid's guards right?" Liam asked, Niall letting out a small laugh.

 "Yes, don't worry. Though I don't blame you for being cautious after what happened here" he said, leading them to a carriage.

 "Take them to the doctors wing, as fast as you can" Niall instructed, the driver nodding.

 "We'll talk more when we all return to the castle. I have a few questions about this" he added, Zayn simply nodding. The carriage began moving quickly, Zayn leaning up against Liam.

 "I love you" he sighed, saying he was tired would be an understatement at this point.

 "I love you too Zayn, how I do" Liam chuckled, letting out a breath of his own. The two resting as they finally entered Korid.

 

 

 

      Liam blinked his eyes open, turning he saw Zayn cuddled up to him, sleeping peacefully. The last thing he remembered was the doctors wing? He _was_ sore....and exhausted. Zayn was bandaged up too,

 "Zayn? Where are we?" Liam asked softly, Zayn letting out a small huff.

 "Doctor's wing, too early for questions. Cover us up and go back to sleep" he said, Liam trying to hold back a laugh. He gently kissed Zayn's forehead,

"By the looks of it, it may be noon" he chuckled. Zayn groaning and opening his eyes.

"Yeah I know, I thought I could get away with sleeping longer" he sighed, Liam laughing again. Trying to sit up he let out a groan,

 "Careful, you're still injured, don't move too much" Zayn stated. Liam laid back down again,

 "Are you all right?" he asked, Zayn nodding.

 "Just some cuts and a few large bruises" he commented,

 "I'm glad, and don't think you can throw yourself over me every time someone is trying to kill me" Liam said, Zayn waving it off.

 "First: Yes I can, and second: Try and stop me" he stated flatly,

 "I wasn't going to lose you. I'm _not_ going to lose you" Zayn added seriously. Liam sighed, 

 "Feelings mutual but, we have to meet our fathers soon" he said.

 "Like I said before, I don't care what they say" Zayn said, Liam smiling at him.

 "Neither do I" he said, the door at the far end of the room opening up. Niall was walking to them, his face turning slightly red.

 "Oh...I um, forgive my intrusion" he said, quickly turning around.

 "No, it's alright" Zayn spoke, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Niall facing them now,

 "Is all well? Do you need anything?" he asked. 

 "Could be better but I'm not complaining" Liam answered lightly,

 "I must say I am impressed. Not many could face Gregory and survive. He's no ordinary fighter" Niall said, 

 "That's big praise coming from you captain!" a few other men said from the doorway.

 "That's captain Niall for you! Always the nice guy. Especially since he has such a great record of wins himself!" another said, 

 "That's true, the most able knight in our kingdom!" a third spoke up. Niall looking a bit put off.

 "Okay men thank you, back to your posts" he called, the few men leaving.

 "Sorry, they're _enthusiastic_ to say the least" Niall offered, sounding embarrassed.

 "You're fathers are waiting to see you. Things have been busy around here lately. First the treaty signing.." Niall began,

 "Wait they already signed the treaty?" Zayn asked, Niall nodding.

 "It's actually a good thing they did. With you two missing and our own men disappearing left and right the combined effort of our Kings made a big difference" he went on.

 "Now we know Gregory and his group were responsible for all of it" Niall sighed. It was quiet for a beat,

 "We should....get dressed and meet them" Liam suggested, Zayn nodding.

 "Oh Liam, we also recovered your sword, however the blade has a large crack in it. It looks beyond repair" Niall added,

 "I see, well thank you" Liam said. He felt bad, he's had that sword for many years now.

 "I'll get you a new sword Liam" Zayn smiled, Liam chuckling as he found his clothes.

 

 

 

      "That's everything that happened father" Zayn finished, his father looking...surprised to say the least. They were sitting in a study, in one of the castle towers. It didn't take long for Zayn to find himself in his fathers embrace.

 "I was so afraid you had died and I could only blame myself" he confessed,

 "It's only thanks to Liam that I survived" Zayn admitted, knowing without him he would have never made it this far.

 "I think a reward is in order for him" his father said, Zayn frowning slightly.

 "Actually father....there is something very important I need to speak with you about" he stated. His father moving back to the chair he got up from.

 "Go on then" he said, Zayn taking in a breath. Fighting for their lives seemed easier at this point for some reason. Zayn went on to explain his feelings for Liam, it wasn't easy. Mostly because his father's expression hadn't changed since he began.

 "I am staying with Liam father. Even if I have to renounce my princeship" Zayn finished,

 "You cannot deny your princeship Zayn" his father spoke,

 "And why not? Liam and I went through a lot together. Even if we hadn't I'd still feel this way, I don't care about status...I only care about Liam" Zayn retorted, sounding a bit more passionate than he intended to. His father put up his hand to silence him,

 "If you hadn't interrupted, I was saying you cannot deny your princeship because it's in your blood. You were _born_ a prince" he began, getting up from his chair and moving to the window. It was quiet, Zayn expecting the onslaught of his duties and the rules of royalty.

 "I never told you this son but....your mother was actually a commoner when I met her" his father said.

 "My own father did _everything_ his could to deter me from marrying her but I did. I love her dearly and I love you dearly too" he went on, Zayn more than surprised at this reveal.

 "I told myself when you were born, whoever you wished to marry...I would be open to it. I wouldn't want you to suffer through an arranged or loveless marriage" he finished, Zayn's eye's watering slightly.

 "It seems I have things to discuss with Liam's father" he finished, walking to the door.

 "Father....thank you" Zayn spoke, his father patting his shoulder as he passed.

 "Oh before I forget, you allowed two young men to stay at the castle?" he asked,

 "Louis and Harry? They made it safely? Zayn asked, almost forgetting about it himself.

 "It seems your mother enjoys the company" he laughed before leaving. Zayn just happy they survived.

 "We'll have to find an inn for them to run" he thought lightly.

 

 

 

 

     Liam watched as a few gardeners trimmed the large bushes in the Korid castle gardens. After giving his report to his father about his and Zayn's journey, the king showed up.

 "I wonder what the important matter was?" he thought, not getting a chance to tell his father about his feelings for Zayn. 

 "I doubt he'd be surprised, he's always teasing me about it" Liam chuckled, hoping for the best. He heard footsteps behind him, turning to see Zayn walking along the veranda. It reminded him of home. Zayn bent down to kiss the top of Liam's head before sitting next to him.

 "I've been looking for you, taking tips from my hiding strategies?" Zayn chuckled,

 "Maybe" Liam said coyly, kissing Zayn back.

"I was actually giving my report to my father when the king showed up. He had something important to discuss I guess" he added, Zayn nodding.

 "We'll be leaving before nightfall" he sighed, 

 "I know, it'll be nice to get home" Liam commented, just glad all this danger was past them for now.

 "By the way, we're going to train together everyday when we get back. I....I want to get stronger" Zayn said seriously, that look in his eye.

 "So do I Zayn. We can become stronger together" Liam smiled, knowing he had a long way to go if he was really going to protect Zayn.

 "Oh, my father told me mother has taken a liking to Louis and Harry" Zayn laughed, Liam laughing as well.

 "I'm glad they made it safely. I had actually forgotten with everything that has been going on" he added sheepishly, Zayn nodding.

 "I had too. Trying to survive has that effect on you" he sighed. It was quiet between them, Liam noticing his father cross the garden.

 "Liam! We must speak" he called, nearing their spot.

 "Your highness" he bowed, Zayn looking a little embarrassed.

 "I'll let you two talk. I'll be gathering my things from the doctors wing. Meet me there after?" he asked, standing up.

 "Of course Zayn" Liam smiled, Zayn heading back into the castle. His father sat beside him,

 "I heard your sword was damaged in the fight with Gregory" he began, Liam nodding.

 "I....was going to give you _my_ sword. This sword would give you my position as well. As captain of the royal guard" he went on.

 "Father I don't think..." Liam interjected, his father not stopping.

 " _But_ after speaking with his majesty, I don't think that will suit you" he chuckled. Liam letting out a small breath.

 "How you feel about Zayn, is it true?" he asked, a brief pause.

"Yes it is father.....I love him, regardless of what it will bring me" Liam spoke honestly. His father looked him in the eye, Liam unwavering.

 "We'll, you have that look, so it must be true" his father laughed, Liam not sure what he meant.

 "Ever since you were young, when you had your heart set on something, it showed. Just like now" his father explained,

 "So, you'll not only be a member of the royal guard but his highness' permanent guardian" he added, Liam smiling.

 "Thank you father" he offered, feeling relieved.

 I want you to be happy Liam, you make me sound so disagreeable" his father laughed.

 "Beside, the way the king made it sound, you'll be adding _another_ title on soon I'm sure" he chuckled, standing up.

 "Another....title?" Liam asked, not having any idea what he meant.

 "Go meet his highness, we'll be leaving soon" his father laughed, heading out as well. Leaving Liam confused,

 "Good grief" he sighed, getting up to go to the doctor's wing.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn and Liam walked in the familiar halls of their castle. They _finally_ made it back to Atalon, made it back home.

 "It feels like it's been so long" Liam commented, walking next to him.

 "I know, I need to see mother right away" Zayn replied, knowing how worried she must be. Opening the large doors to her room, she was busy sewing something by the window.

 "Zayn?! My son!" she cried, dropping her material and running to him,

 "Mother" he said, embracing her. 

 "I thought I had lost you and your father. I am so happy you're safe" she said, crying.

 "We're fine mother, we're fine" Zayn replied, getting misty eyed himself.

 "I did hear you've taken a liking to our friends?" he asked jokingly, 

 "Oh yes, Louis and Harry are so charming. They've really helped me keep calm through this dire time" she explained, Liam chuckling behind them. His mother catching glimpse of it.

 "I also wanted to say, you've picked a good husband" she winked, both Zayn and Liam caught off guard.

 "Mo....Mother" Zayn mumbled, 

 "Now now, no need for embarrassment. We'll talk more later" she chuckled.

 "Louis and Harry are a few rooms down, go say hello" she smiled, Zayn nodding before leaving the room with Liam. He took Liam's hand, interlacing their fingers.

 "I did pick a good husband" Zayn said, still feeling a little embarrassed about the whole thing.

 "I was just about to say the same thing" Liam smiled, a door opening down the hall.

 "Liam? Zayn? You're back!" Harry called happily, Louis soon appearing next to him.

 "It's good to see you" Liam smiled,Louis and Harry running over to them.

 "And you're holding hands? Okay, tell us everything" Louis chuckled, leading them back to their room.

 "It's kind of a long story" Zayn said sheepishly,

 "We are glad you made it here safely" Liam commented.

 "It was an easier journey than expected and your mother has been just wonderful too" Harry said,

 " _And_ , she said an inn near the castle needs two new owners" Louis added excitedly,

 "That's great!" Zayn smiled, happy he didn't....ruin their lives or anything.

 "But enough about us, tell us what happened after you left Drumchapel" Louis remarked, 

 "By the look of you two, it was anything but easy" Harry added, Liam looking down at his wrapped hand.

 "Well...." he began, Zayn just smiling at him. So much had happened with them. Even with it all, he knew that if Liam remained at his side, he could make it. Zayn knew Liam felt the same too, they were stronger together. With that strength they could continue on, it may not always be easy but Zayn had a feeling they'd make it. Yeah, they would do fine.

 "A good husband indeed" he thought softly, skating his thumb over Liam's hand. Liam squeezing back, offering that comfort that Zayn had always loved.

 "At least we're on the same page" he thought jokingly, Liam continuing with the story.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things were looking pretty grim there for a second but it all worked out  
> Happy Niall showed up right? Lol  
> Really hope you enjoyed the story  
> Let me know in the comments you're overall feelings on it  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
